


And he returned

by Ihni



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale returns to the old Hale house, when he comes back to Beacon Hills to search for Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And he returned

There's a figure in the clearing  
Blending in the night with black  
No one saw him disappearing  
Now it seems the Son is back

This time in the role of Brother  
Searching for his only kin;  
Sister, friend and surrogate mother  
He _won't think of what has been_

This is where he was a child, though  
Where he played and laughed and cried  
Where he fell and broke his big toe  
\- But it's also where they died

Scents and memories, painful flashes;  
Death and grief and loss and pain  
Ember glowing in the ashes  
\- Fire washed away in rain

He remembers crying, choking -  
Air that's poisonous with soot  
Now he's touching ruins, stroking  
Wood that's creaking underfoot

Walking through what once was hallways  
He recalls, though it's been years  
\- _Family_ (he'll miss them always)  
Heaven weeps its heavy tears

He breathes out - he's done with crying -  
Then walks through a broken door  
There, a silver chain is lying  
On the wet and muddy floor

On the chain, a rounded pendant  
Shimmering in bright white gold  
From descendant to descendant  
\- Oh the stories it has told

On a full-moon, bright and shining  
Are two sets of Ruby eyes  
Wolf and Human's lines aligning  
Power in a frail disguise

Turning it, he finds he's shaking  
There's a symbol on the back  
Both his heart and soul are breaking  
For it symbolizes "pack"

The last time he saw this necklace  
It was in is sister's care  
She would never be so reckless  
As to simply leave it there

Something's happened, something dire  
He can feel it in his heart  
Nothing hurts their bond; not fire  
And not being worlds apart

And a spear of ice runs through him  
Through his skin and blood and bone  
And he holds the pendant to him  
Realizing he's Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing relevant.
> 
> Written for Tishaia's fanfiction contest, which was to include a piece of jewelry. I got inspired, and this happened.


End file.
